Kitty
|Spawn = Solid surfaced blocks with a minimum of two block spaces above them. |First appearances = See History |Drops = None |Attack strength = |Experience = 1–3 |Entity ID = MoCKitty |Sounds = Idle Kitten idle Kitten hurt Kitten death Eating fish Purr Hurt Scared Upset Eating food Hungry Death }}Kitties are tamable mobs found in the Overworld. Spawning Natural generation Kitties spawn on grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more with a minimum of 2 block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation. 'Appearance' Kitties come in eight different colors: black, beige, white, spotted (white with black spots), calico, grey, orange-white, and black-white. Drops Kitties drop 1–3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. If the kitty was tamed, it will also drop a medallion. Behavior Kitties are neutral, and will attack the player if provoked, regardless if they are tamed or not. They wander around aimlessly, meowing occasionally. Kitties will also attack mobs smaller than them, such as insects. Kitties will also attack mobs that attack them first. A tamed kitty will attack you if you attack its kittens. Tamed kitties emit loud meows when hungry, and hiss when they angry or provoked. Taming A kitty can be tamed by dropping a cooked fish near it and stepping away until the kitty eats it. After the kitty eats the fish, right-click on it with a medallion. Tamed kitties can be healed with cooked fish, cake, or a splash potion of healing. They also require a few items in order to keep them satisfied. A whip can be used to make a kitty sit; it will not move until right-clicked again. This can be useful if you are busy with other things, otherwise the kitty will always want to be fed. Much like real-life cats, kitties require care and attention. A kitty will become aggressive towards the player if they don't find a kitty bed that has been filled with pet food or milk shortly after, but eventually, its temper will improve. After pet food or milk has been poured into a kitty bed, the kitty will promptly get into the bed and sit in it. Once in the bed, they will make eating or drinking sounds, and will also display a 'happy face' emoticon when doing so. After a short while, the kitty will leave the kitty bed. Litter boxes After eating from a kitty bed, a kitty will need to find a litter box. If a litter box is nearby, the kitty will go into it and remain in a stationary position for a short period of time, and will display an ellipsis emoticon. Eventually, the kitty will get out of the litter box and the box will need to be cleaned with a sand block so it can be used again. Hostile mobs, such as zombies, are attracted to dirty litter boxes. 'Feeding' Kitties are fed using pet food, which is filled in their kitty bed. Milk also has the same effect. 'Playing' A wool ball can be used to make a kitty play with it for a while by chasing and pushing it around, until it gets bored. When the player is carrying the ball, a kitty within a few blocks of the player will display a question mark emoticon. Picking up A tamed kitty can be picked up if the player has nothing in their hand. To pick up a kitty, right-click on it. A kitty can be picked up in two different ways. To release the kitty, press the shift key. * If the kitty is a kitten, it will go on top of your head. * If the kitty is an adult, it will go onto your shoulders. Before ropes were removed, kitties could be picked up by their feet with it. It would, however, become aggressive to the player when released. Emoticons There are 14 emoticons that kitties can show to let the player know how it is feeling, as seen below. Breeding For a kitty to breed, you need to right-click on a kitty with cooked fish or cake. After being fed, the kitty will look for another kitty that is also in the mood (has been given cake/cooked fish). Kitties that are both in love mode will both show a heart emotion and will purr at as well as 'paw' and circle each other. Much like many mobs, with the exception of goats and lions, kitties do not have genders. After a while, the kitty that was bred first will become pregnant and will need to find a kitty bed. After a short period of time, the mother will give birth to a litter of 1-3 kittens. Like bunnies, kittens may or may not have the same markings of either one of their parents. Kittens can be named in a similar matter to adult kitties by right-clicking them with a book or a medallion (although they come with a medallion). Kittens make high pitched meows and are very playful. They will chase any item (not only wool balls), will play with you, and will follow their mother. If a kitten is attacked, its mother will defend them. Pregnant kitty.png|A pregnant kitty will lie on its kitty bed in this manner. Kitties.png|Kitties interacting with each other after given cake or cooked fish. History Trivia *Kitties are the third smallest neutral mobs in Mo' Creatures, after raccoons and bees. *They are the only mobs that will attack the player if their requirements are not met (such as not feeding them) or if their babies are attacked. *In the mod files, kitties are called "pussycat". *If you want to move two kitties at once, it is possible to pick up one kitty and then use a lead on the other. *According to DrZhark, he made it so that kitties deliberately climb trees.http://www.minecraftforum.net/members/DrZhark/posts?page=43 He said it was hard to code the behavior. Gallery Kitty and kitten.png|Comparison between a kitten and an adult kitty. Black-white kitty.png|Black-white. Orange white kitty.png|Orange-white Grey kitty.png|Grey. House with kitties.png|A player with several kitties in their house. Note the beds and litter boxes. Sleeping kitty.png|A kitty sleeping. Kitten on player's head.png|A kitten on a player's head. Tree emotion.png|A kitty displaying the 'tree' emotion. Food emotion.png|A kitty displaying the 'cat food' emotion. Happy emotion.png|Displaying the 'happy face' emotion. Kitten_on_top_of_head.png|Bottom view of a kitten on a player's head. References Category:Entity Category:Neutral mobs Category:Tamable mobs